The Crimson Prince
by Hopelesslovex3
Summary: The old theatre at the end of Elm street remained abandoned and curious. People of the city knew not to disturb it for rumor has it, no one comes out of the theatre alive. But maybe that was just it. Maybe she wasn't sane. Niley
1. Prologue

**_ Prologue:_**

Crimson red. The color of the devil; the color of blood. The bright red trail of blood traveled from the shattered mirror on the wall to the slacked hand of the broken man leaning against the bathroom sink. The sound of deep breathing and silent tears are all that could be heard coming from the room. To many, this scene would be alarming. However, to this man, who has dedicated many years to a life of complete isolation, this was hardly far from the ordinary. With a heavy sigh, the heavily scarred man rose from his position on the hard marble floor and retreated to his chamber as he's always done in the past. His hand still unattended to, leaving a pitiful trail of red as he went.

For about 10 years now, the old theatre at the end of Elm street remained abandoned and curious. People of the city knew not to disturb it for rumor has it, no one comes out of the theatre alive. The beast, the ghost from within the old theatre was said to be merciless. Killing whatever and whoever it got its hands on. The reason? No one knows. And what exactly resides in the theatre? No one knows either. But one thing is certain. No sane human being in the entire town dares to enter the building premises. But maybe that was just it. Maybe she wasn't sane. And maybe that was what made her special.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Miley Stewart is what you would call an average All American teenager. She had the normal family consisting of her mother and father; deeply in love, and a younger brother; whom she held a love hate relationship with. Attending the local high school, Miley had her own group of friends. Liked by almost everyone, she had that bubbly personality that everyone only wished to possess. Her naturally nice character attracted the attention of almost everyone in town. And perhaps it is for this very reason that she is able to survive so long in a town so dangerous. 

Technically speaking, the tale starts in the summer of 1998; but in reality, it started much earlier than that. Truly, the story can be argued to have started as early as the summer of 1992; when an innocent bright eyed girl known for her smile accidently wandered into the dark cave that was known as one of the worst crime scenes the country has ever seen. The theatre on the corner of Elm street.

The day was June 11th 1992. An eleven year old Miley Stewart had her eyes glued onto the school clock. The seconds that ticked by seemed to last for hours, for the watching eleven year old so desperately wanted to get an early start on her 3 month summer vacation. So many things ran through her head as she processed exactly what she had planned for herself that very summer. Surfing, shopping, growing up, and just sunbathing on the local beach was among the list of things that she wanted to do. Little did she know, as soon as the bell signaling the start of summer vacation rang, life as she knew it would never be the same again.

With the ringing of the final bell, middle schoolers jumped for joy, throwing papers off of the desks and shouting at their friends about what they had in store for them during vacation. One voice, the voice belonging to Demi Torres, Miley's best friend, rang out louder than the rest.

"Mileyyyyy! My brother's throwing a huge party tonight at my house! My parents are out of town and ALL of his high school friends are going to be there! What do you say we crash it and kick off our summer with a bang?" she exclaimed, excitement evident on her face.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Let me just go home and ask my parents." Miley replied.

"Dude, I am SO excited for this summer. I have so much planned for us! We have to absolutely hang out every day!" Demi shouted as the pair trotted down the cluttered school hallway leading up to the main entrance.

"Oh I know! I cant wait! School is such an absolute bore! I mean everyday you get teachers nagging at you do to your homework and "behave" and its like this constant cycle where each and every one of us turns into these sort of robots, falling into the same routines day after day."

"Tell me about it." Demi replied and then threw a scheming smirk to her friends way.  
>"And maybe, this is the summer where we can get ourselves some boyfriends. Anyways Miles, I got to get going! Make sure to be at my house at 7:30, and make sure to get your party on!"<p>

With a roll of her eyes, Miley waved at her retreating friend and continued on to her short walk home silently contemplating what Demi had said moments before. It was true that she's never had a boyfriend but she was only eleven. What eleven year old needs a boyfriend in their life? However, just because she's never had a boyfriend, doesn't mean that she doesn't think about the possibilities and what it would be like to have one. Love has always been a curious thing. Like most girls, Miley spent a lot of her time daydreaming and contemplating the existence of love. Does it actually exist? And what does it feel like to be in love? Like most girls, Miley wished and hoped that one day in the future, her very own prince charming would come to her and sweep her off her feet; showing her once and for all what love is.

As Miley stood daydreaming once again about what she envisioned her perfect prince charming to be like, her feet carried her far beyond where her home lay. The sudden chill that ran down her spine was what awoke Miley from her daydream.

Realizing that she had wandered down the wrong path, Miley glanced up to the rusty sign that stood at the corner of the street, hoping to find out where exactly in the neighborhood she was. Upon seeing the deteriorating sign that read Elm street, the brunette immediately began to panic. She had heard about the horrors that happened on this street, and her parents made it a point to her a couple years ago to never wander on to the haunted street. The opening path to Elm street was usually blocked off from the public in order to prevent future "accidents" from happening. How Miley managed to completely disregard the bright red warning signs and security tape, no one knows. Her immediate instinct was to turn around and run in the direction behind her in hopes of finding her way back home. But something in the distance at the corner of the street ahead caught her eye.

There, sitting tall and proud was the center of all the commotion and violence in the town for the past six years. At first, with what started off as simple disappearances soon turned to cold hard murder. No one ever knew what happened to the ones that had so unfortunately wandered into the old abandoned theatre for, each and every one of them ended up either dead, or forever missing.

To this day, no one really knows what made Miley continue on to the battered old door of the theatre. Perhaps even Miley herself had no idea. But maybe that is what you would call fate. Like a hypnotized child, Miley was drawn into the inner warmth of the old theatre. An unknown force was luring her into the dangerous cave. Like many of her unfortunate counterparts in the past, the innocent girl tugged lightly on the rusted old doorknob at the front of the old theatre, and disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Rowman's Theatre. That was the name of the once magnificent beauty that lay at the corner of Elm street. For about five decades, the theatre entertained residents of the local towns, bringing happiness to all the surrounding families. One autumn evening however, everything changed. A sudden random storm blew over the town as the theatre's production of the Phantom of the Opera was forced to shut down; for it was no longer safe for people to be outside. It is that very night that things started to change. The next morning, when the town awoke from the terrifying storm of the previous night to go back to the Rowman's theatre to catch the rescheduled show of the Phantom of the Opera, they found a destroyed building where the theatre used to stand. In front of the theatre, a message, written in letters of crimson red that could be mistaken only for blood, was painted on the freshly mowed lawn at the front of the theatre.

"RESIDENTS OF SURROUNDING TOWNS BEWARE. DARE YOU ENTER THIS BUILDING AND FACE AN UNIMAGINABLE FATE"

Among the uproar of chatter and disbelieving chuckles among the townspeople surrounding the theatre came a desperate cry of horror. There, hanging from a tree to the right, just next to the crimson message was the body of a boy. No older than four or five, with a note taped onto his forehead.

"Do not test the patience of the Crimson Prince. "

From then on, not a soul dared to enter the haunted premises. Occasionally, a daring prankster or confused soul would mistakenly enter the theatre. Their fates, turned out similarly to that boy all those years ago. Hung, with a note written in their very own blood on that tree outside the theatre. For years, the mystery within the old theatre remained unknown. Police have searched the building high and low. Each time coming out unsuccessful.

Stepping through the threshold of the dilapidated theatre, Miley's wandering eyes scanned the once radiant front lobby. She recalled that one time years ago when she was just a toddler, when her parents would lead her through this very lobby to see the theatre version of her favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast.

Proceeding to the theatre's grand stage, she stood and envisioned what it would be like to have been standing on that very stage, many years ago; entertaining watchful people and putting smiles on their faces. A bright smile spread across her beautiful face as she thought of the possibilities and how life would be different had the theatre not faced abandonment.

The smiling girl had her thoughts rudely disturbed when the blinding lights of the dark theatre suddenly sprung to life. Surprised at the sudden burst of light, Miley frantically searched around for any company that she might have in the old theatre, the terrifying images of the crimes that has happened in the past flashed before her eyes.

Terrified at this point, the young girl dashed to the way that she knew the main lobby was; hoping that she would be able to escape the fate similar to her past counterparts. A fate that she had a feeling was unavoidable. As she reached the entrance of the front lobby, something hard hit the back of her head, and as she tumbled forward, All she saw was darkness as she fell to unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A boy, no older than thirteen stood on the high up balcony of the theatre; watching the foolish girl smiling idiotically on the old stage.

How silly of this girl to wander into this place. He had thought that he had made his message clear from very early on that he did not want any visitors in his place of refuge. Did she not learn from the brutal endings of her peers that her presence is not welcome to him?

A crooked smile spread across the boy's face as the beginning stages of his human trap activated. The old lights of the theatre illuminated the stage, shining on the girl, who had by now seemed to realize that she is in a place where she is not welcome.

As the girl started to panic and flee for the open door of the theatre leading into the front lobby, the boy caught sight of her scared face. It was then that he saw how beautiful this girl really is. A beauty like he's never known before flashed before his line of sight as she neared closer to the door. Pity, thought the boy. What a beautiful face gone to waste, for as soon as he got his hands on her, the seemingly flawless individual would be nothing more than a hanging corpse just outside his theatre door.

With a loud thud, the girl fell to the ground after stage two of the boy's human trap activated. Like a mouse caught in a garage trap the silly girl lay unmoving on the carpet of the theatre floor.

The boy on the balcony chucked as he made his way down the steps of the balcony towards the unmoving form of the girl. 'Pity pity,' he thought to himself, 'the silly girl didn't even make it to stage three of my trap. I was looking forward to some violence within these walls; its been a while since a foolish child like herself has wandered into my theatre'.

Approaching the slumped body of the female, just in the entrance of the lobby, the boy gave a slight nudge to the girl with his foot. With a smirk prevalent on his face, he gathered up the silly girl in his arms like a hunter gathering his prey and carried her into his dungeon chambers. After he was done with her, the locals would for sure know to never disturb his chambers ever again.

A nervous woman in her late thirties sat glancing at the clock nervously as the seconds and minutes ticked by. Susan Stewart glanced anxiously at the front door of her home. Her daughter, Miley should have been home two hours ago. Everyone in town knows that it is not wise for children to stay out past the time of daylight. The chain of unfortunate events in the past few years only proved this point.

The lateness of her daughter was unusual for Miley was usually very punctual and arrived home no later than 3:30. The concern only grew as the sun began to disappear and her daughter was still nowhere to be found.


End file.
